¿Noche de perros o de lobos?
by ZeekLaerers
Summary: "Ladró una vez... Dos veces... Y nada. La criatura se subió a la cama, parándose sobre el pecho de Link y apoyando su enorme peso sobre él, y tampoco sirvió. Comenzó a lamerle la cara, a ver si así lo lograba. Ya harto, el lobo fijó su mirada en la última opción que tenía para al fin despertar al desgraciado..."


**¿Noche de perros o de lobos?**

 **Por: ZeekLaerers**

* * *

—" _Maldita sea Link, si no quieres una autopsia pre-mortem más te vale que estés en camino a la estación, el comisionado quiere quitarnos el caso y se supone que el detective a cargo debería estar presente, sí, el mismo cabrón que tengo por hermano. ¡Y ruega que no sigas dormido en este momento porque juro que te voy arrancar el...!_

 _MENSAJE DE VOZ CONCLUIDO"_ —

Volvió a sonar el maldito pitido de su teléfono, alumbrando en la pantalla el nombre y la imagen de quien le había mandado ya el octavo mensaje: Aryll. La helada y oscura habitación estaba escondida tras gruesas cortinas que lo protegía de la molesta luz solar. El reloj de la mesa de noche junto al móvil aun seguía reproduciendo el fastidioso sonido de despertador, y llevaba así quince minutos.

Para variar, Link seguía muerto en la cama, en una posición que parecía que lo hubieran dejado tirado así luego de una golpiza; ni la parca estaría seguro de si debía llevárselo o no. Todo el escándalo en la habitación no lo sacaba de su profundo letargo. Ni siquiera el hecho de que encima de su cara estaba echado una inmensa bestia peluda y pesada. El lobo sobre el rubio finalmente despertó, bostezando flojamente y estirando sus patas, a la par que su pelaje gris se erizara. Relamió su hocico, y comenzó a caminar encima de Link como si nada. Pero lo más impresionante es que el rubio ni se inmutó.

El imponente lobo finalmente se bajó de la cama king size en la que dormía con su amo, andando por inercia y gran pereza entre las penumbras hasta donde estaba la cuerdita de la cortina. Sin dudarlo, el canino jaló de ella con su mandíbula, abriendo de par en par las ventanas y dejando pasar la luz solar.

—¡JODER, ME QUEMA...!—gritó repentinamente Link al recibir de lleno la iluminación. Torpemente pasó su mano por la mesita de noche, derribando la lámpara, el despertador y su teléfono en un intento de acallar todo. Volvió a envolverse en las sabanas y en instantes ya había reanudado sus ronquidos.

El lobo siguió con lo suyo de cada mañana; ya se ocuparía de despertar a su amo. Se apoyó de sus patas traseras para erguirse, y con una de las delanteras bajó el picaporte para abrir la puerta de la habitación. Rutina, maldita rutina. El canino comenzó por buscar algo para tener en el estómago. Se acercó a sus tazones de comida y agua, y pulsó con una de sus patas un gran botón rojo que activó una especie de mecanismo fijado a la pared, que dispensó varias croquetas de perro en su plato. Rápidamente lo devoró hambriento, y sin dudas eso no bastaría para llenarlo. Ya quería despertar a Link para que le diera un buen lomo res.

Caminando tranquilamente se acercó a la puerta del departamento, y agarró el periódico y el correo de debajo de la entrada. Inmediatamente fue y puso todo eso en el mesón de la cocina. Aproximándose al otro lado del mismo, subió sus patas delanteras al granito y con su nariz prendió la tele y la cafetera que automáticamente comenzó a producir la adictiva bebida.

Ahora venía lo difícil:

El inmenso animal regresó de nueva cuenta a a habitación en la que Link continuaba más muerto que vivo, gruñendo fastidiado. Agarrando las telas de la cama con sus dientes, el lobo jaló con fuerza descubriendo a Link, quien bufó con molestia, pero sin despertar. Como era de esperarse, eso no funcionó. Ladró una vez... Dos veces... Y nada. La criatura se subió a la cama, parándose sobre el pecho de Link y apoyándo su enorme peso sobre él, y tampoco sirvió.

Comenzó a lamerle la cara, a ver si así lo lograba.

—Sí nena... ahora quiero esa lengua en otra parte...—murmuró Link en un sueño no muy decente. Ya harto, el lobo fijó su mirada en la última opción que tenía para al fin despertar al desgraciado...

—¡MIERDA!—exclamó Link al sentir el gustoso mordisco que le dio su compañero en todo el culo, clavando los colmillos en su glúteo. De un salto Link se despertó espantado, y se cayó de la cama golpeándose la cabeza.—¡Wolf, te he dicho un millón que no hagas eso!—siguió gritando mientras que Wolf simplemente ignoró a su dueño, agarró su móvil del suelo con el hocico para luego ponerlo en su pecho. Link tomó el teléfono y miró la hora... Y la boca se le abrió tanto que sería un prodigio en la industria porno.

Gritó todas las palabrotas habidas y por haber a la par que se metía al baño para asearse, vestirse, y si las Diosas eran piadosas tal vez había algo no caducado en su nevera que pudiera desayunar. Más la bondad de las deidades no era tan grande; ya qué, algo se comería en el camino. Con camisa y pantalones arrugados y corbata suelta Link buscaba desesperado algo entre los sillones de su salita desordenada.

—Dónde está...—murmuraba en pánico. Mientras, Wolf traía lo que su amo tanto buscaba: su placa de detective enganchada a su pistola personal. A Link no se le había ocurrido dar media vuelta, y su compañero tampoco iba a hacer algo para avisarle, gozaba de ver a su amo sufrir.

—¡Dame acá!—gruñó Link arrancándole a Wolf su identificación policial cuando al fin se giró, para luego agarrar su billetera y llaves de la mesa. Abrió la puerta de su departamento para cerrarla detrás de sí e irse definitivamente.

El lobo se quedó de nuevo ahí, sólo en el silencio del lugar. Por novena vez el teléfono de Link sonó en la habitación. Wolf fue y se acercó, viendo el rostro de Aryll en la pantalla, y con su nariz contestó la llamada.

— _¡LINK, NO INSULTARÉ A TU MADRE PORQUE SALIMOS DEL MISMO ÚTERO! ¿¡En dónde carajos estás?!_ —Pero la única respuesta que recibió Aryll fue el grueso ladrido de Wolf.

— _Wolf, n_ _o me digas que dejó el móvil..._ —murmuró la hermana menor de Link, ya harta. Con desinterés, Wolf solo se fue de ahí dejando el teléfono en línea, y se largó a intentar abrir la nevera y buscar algo de comida para él, porque su dichoso dueño ni se recordó de alimentarlo.— _A veces creo que debí ser hija única..._ —

* * *

 **Comentarios finales**

Seh lo sé, ni me lo digan XD Pero quería hacerlo y lo hice jaja. Siempre me divertió la dinámica de la mascota que parece más el amo que el mismo dueño. Y además es fanservice de nuestro amado Wolf Link jeje.

Pues no hay mucho que decir sobre esto, es un ínfimo preámbulo argumental de lo que haré en mi futuro poyecto "Heroína, amor y crack", el cual como notaron, es AU, y será netamente enfocado al humor. Espero que les haya dado algo de gracia este pequeño fragmento xD Si se me ocurre algún otro oneshot de esta trama antes de que inicie con su publicación, lo escribiré sin pensarlo dos veces.

Bueno, sin más que decir, nos vemos :D


End file.
